everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alto Lute
Alto Lute is the son of the Lute Player from the fairy tale of the same name. Alto is perceived to be somewhat of a hopeless romantic and a freak, purposely flirting with anyone he meets up with. It's only for fun though. Inherited from his parents, Alto is a natural musician that can easily play the lute due to compulsory lessons given from his mother. He didn't take a real liking to music until the latter years of high school (recently), but has now began song-writing and aspires to take on the music industry in the future. Other than that, he's also quite the jock and is an active member of the school's Bookball team. He is a roybel, but has had a past of standing in the royals alignment. It was one day when his friends had influenced him to question his legacy and realise the questionable aspects such as having to marry a complete stranger that will be his damsel-in-distress - he didn't want that. However, he loved his parents and didn't want to upset them with his discomfort and decided to sit in the middle of everything and join the roybels. Character Personality re-writing * flirty and playful af * he's heartbroken tho * genuinely a positive ball of squish * childish * believes that all dreams can come true * your fat best friend * he's lowkey popular rn but back then, he was a freak and was desperate for popularity * messy kid * loves sports * he. isn't. innocent. * punny * incredibly emotional * cries when watching my little pony * wants to be famous Hobbies and Interests TBA * bookball and sports * drowning in romance novels/movies/comics * music composing and playing his lute * crying Appearance TBA He is fair-skinned and has a 'round' face shape with his chubby cheeks being the most prominent feature. He has quite big lips and a soft, plump noise. As for his eyes, they are honey brown and his hair is dyed purple with faded white ends. It was naturally blonde and it's generally in a messy state all the time, but he brushes it during special occasions. Fairy Tale How the story goes Main article: The Lute Player How does Alto come into it? The King and Queen eventually had a child who was meant to be the next Lute Player. However, they expected a daughter but instead, they got a son! They named him Alto which is a name associated to music. He is destined to marry his king or queen to continue the fairy tale. Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Outfits Alto's outfits are usually 'lute colours' (brown and goldish). He has lines patterns to represent stringed instruments or music note patterns. Canon Relationships Family Sheilah Lute - TBA momma Malvin Lute - TBA pops Best Friend Forever After Jamil Starkey - TBA also his best roommate forever after uwu Drake Scalex - TBA Friends Bookball Team - TBA Charlie Djurisk - TBA Romance Matchiline Spark - uhhh they kinda broke up :( (OLD DESCRIPTION) Matchiline is one of Alto's most enjoyable friends. Alto is usually the follower of Matchi and he obeys anything she asks him to do. Luckily, he knows Matchi isn't the type to manipulate someone, so he puts a lot of trust in her. Alto finds Matchi very cute because of her short height (not in a romantic way. well maybe), however Matchi doesn't think of him in a romantic sort of way either. It all started when Alto wanted to hug and squish Matchi because of her cuteness, Matchi said she'd let him if he bought her some pasta; so every time Alto bought her pasta, he'd get to hug Matchi. This led to Alto following her around a lot and they soon developed a close friendship together. They sometimes likes to sit close together, 'it is quite comfy' Alto says. Since Alto is the type to follow Matchi around, he often waits outside her dorm in the crack of dawn getting her morning pasta ready for when she wakes up. People have even mistook them for a couple a few times; Matchi, always trying to correct them but Alto just keeps them wondering. School Life Schedule TBA Bookball TBA Dorm Room TBA Trivia * Alto's birthday is September 28 and his sun sign is Libra. ** His moon sign is Pisces, with his rising sign being Taurus. ** His gemstone is a sapphire * Alto has learnt a lot of a skills from his childhood/growing-up. He's is a quite skilled gunner (learnt from his father) * He joined Ever After High half-way through the first year. Notes * Alto is open for more relationships! Gallery AltoLute.png|alto's new outfit guys Alto original.jpg|old design, but i replaced this with a nEW CHUBBY ALTO Altiline.jpg|Altiline :') it came out blurry though rip Altiline beans.jpg|Matchi is grumpy af Altiline 2.jpg|MORE ALTILINE FOR ALL Alto-sketchbyhidden.jpeg|Blessing drawn by Hiddne im crying thank u so much More altiline for all.jpg|SOME MORE ALTILINE 'i found you' altiline.jpg|inspired from this image i found from the internet ;)) Pasta buddies.jpg| by Patch! Altiline is so good.png|another blessing by Zena Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Lute Player Category:Ship of the Month Category:SPOWNGE